Sunny D
by DrKazakhstan
Summary: A Seamonkies story and how Neptune forgot about Weiss to be with his best friend. Rated M for future smutty content.
1. Chapter 1

Sunny D

A/N: I haven't decided yet if I want to turn this into a story with multiple chapters or not. It will all depend on the motivation I have to write it. This will focus mainly on a Sun x Neptune relationship with various other small pairings. Reviews are always welcome. The story starts in the exchange student dormitory in Beacon.

* * *

"You know, she's just going to keep saying no. Last time she almost threw you over a balcony. What happened now?" Sun was interrogating his teammate once Neptune came crawling into their dorm room soaking wet. He was shivering and trembling all over. He worked his way to his bed and wrapped himself up in a sky-blue blanket, staring off into space.

"I-I don't get it...she used to w-want me! W-What happened to W-Weiss?" Neptune stuttered with shallow breaths, unable to get over himself being wet.

"Whoa dude, take a deep breath. You're fine. Just tell me what she did." Sun was trying his best to calm his friend, seeing that his efforts weren't doing much. For weeks now, Neptune has been trying to get Weiss' attention, only to find himself punched, kicked, thrown around, and even literally tossed by the ice queen. She had very little interest in Neptune after the day Ruby took Weiss out on a date. Now Neptune was getting beaten up by the girl that he thought loved him. He never seemed to realize that his flirtatious lifestyle was one of many reasons Weiss now wanted him to leave her alone. Sun was having his own difficulties winning over Blake after the tournament match between Yang and Mercury. It was as if Team RWBY had been influenced by some kind of magic gay force.

Neptune calmed himself enough to be able to explain what happened;

"Okay...okay I'm calm. So there I was, just outside the school by the cliff-side. Weiss happened to be walking by and I kind of, maybe, somewhat made an inappropriate joke about Weiss and coming to date me. Then she just...threw me over the edge, literally! Sun, I don't know what to do. I'm cool, right?" Neptune was trying to figure out the problem with his relationship issues. Maybe it was him, or it could be that he was going after the wrong girls.

"You're the coolest idiot I know. I mean that's pretty much all you have." Sun received a harsh glare from Neptune after saying what he did, but it was pretty much the truth. Sun didn't have much advice for his bro, other than everything he's already told him. There had to be some way that Neptune could be set up. That was when Sun began formulating a plan in his head. He wasn't much of a thinker but he would try his best for his friend of many years. The problem was that Neptune couldn't get a girl. That was all he wanted.

"Alright, well first off, Weiss is completely out of discussion. She has...someone else. Who else do you know is a possible option?" The monkey boy hoped that Neptune had a backup plan in case something like this happened. But it didn't seem like there were any more options.

"Well let's see. There's that Pyrrha girl? No, she's too popular. Velvet maybe? Sun, help me!" Neptune was spouting random nonsense at this point. If he couldn't have Weiss, he would just have to try for some other girl's affection.

"Alright, alright, chill for a second. How about I take you out to get some food and we can talk about it some more. I can pay." Sun gave Neptune a smile that gave away the reason he was paying.

"You stole someone's wallet again, didn't you?" Neptune replied, staring cautiously at Sun

"Hey, it's not yours, Scarlet's, Sage's, or anyone we know." Sun shrugged and pulled out the wallet, playing with it between his fingers. Neptune continued to eye his friend with careful suspicion.

"I accept your offer then. Where are we meeting and what time?" Neptune responded, feeling it was probably the best thing for him at the moment. Sun was surprised that Neptune actually accepted. He figured Nep would just shrug it off and say he wasn't in the mood to dine with a dude. Something must have seriously changed his mind for him to take up the offer like he did. Sun grabbed an extra white towel and started gathering up a spare set of Neptune's usual attire. Once everything was collected, he dropped the pile in Neptune's lap and sat down on his bed across from his friend.

"Get yourself dried and changed. There's a sensual-type place in town called The Sea Monkey. I'll see ya there...an hour from now. Don't keep me waiting." Sun added before leaving the room, taking only the wallet and his weapon with him. Neptune watched his friend exit, feeling a renewed adoration for the monkey boy. He didn't want to miss their meeting, so he quickly dried his hair and clothes. He was really hoping that this would work out for him.

* * *

Sun tapped his foot impatiently, glancing every so often at the wall clock outside of the restaurant. He was standing outside of the door, almost exactly an hour later: 6:34 PM.

Neptune was strolling down the sidewalk, taking his time for whatever reason. Sun finally spotted him and started waving his friend over to him, noticing that Neptune had no clue where he was going. The blue-haired dork would've kept on walking had he not spotted Sun's frantic waving just then.

"What took you so long? You were suppose to just dry off and change." Sun inquired.

"I couldn't find the place. It doesn't exactly...stand out." Neptune gestured towards the blue building tucked between an apartment complex and a three-story store. The sign hung slightly lopsided and the paint on the exterior was beginning to chip.

"Whatever dude. It's suppose to be really neat inside. At least, I hope it is." Sun shrugged and started walking towards the front doors. Neptune followed close behind.

Once they were inside, the drastic change from rundown to well-managed was astonishing. It looked like an underwater themed paradise. Fish tanks lined the walls and the middle of the room. The water reflected onto the light blue ceiling and made blurry ripples throughout the restaurant. Beside that, there was a fully-stocked and staffed bar and plenty of open seats. The two teammates picked an empty booth towards the bar and sat opposite of each other. Sun leaned forward and started turning the gears in his head.

"Alright now, what did you want to take me here for?" Neptune asked, tilting his head a bit.

"We need to get girls interested in you. That's why." Sun was starting to get an idea about how he was going to get Neptune a girl. But before he could say anything, the waitress walked past their table to get an order. All she saw was Sun's upper body half-sprawled across the table with his tail sticking up. She didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Oh, you two make a cute couple." The waitress commented as soon as she saw Sun and Neptune. The pair of boys instantly began blushing when they realized what it looked like.

"N-No it's not-" Sun started to say but was cut-off.

"We're not a thing!" Neptune finished. The waitress giggled a little and asked for their orders. Both Sun and Nep ordered the same meal of hot wings. They ate slowly and without saying a word. Neptune's face was still red from the previous incident, yet Sun was completely calm. He kept glancing at Neptune from time to time but stayed silent. It was new for both of them. Neither had ever considered being in love with another guy.

The duo finished their dinner and quickly got to their feet, Sun carefully placing the lien on the table.

"Hey Nep, your face looks a little red there. You're not still thinking about what she said, are you?" Sun poked Neptune in the side and winked at him, exploring his friend's embarrassment.

"What? Of course not. It means nothing to me." Neptune tried his best to sound confident, but even he knew that deep down there was doubt in his words. It did mean something to him but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Alright then ya dork, let's get out of here. Scarlet and Sage must be wondering where we went. Or not, either way we need to get going." Sun motioned for Neptune to follow him. But it was what Neptune did that made Sun stop.

Nep reached forward and lightly brushed fingertips with the monkey boy before extending his hand into Sun's palm and locking their fingers together. It wasn't very tight, but the warm skin-on-skin feeling made Sun want to keep their hands together. Both boys froze as they realized what they were doing. Contact.

"Neptune what…" Sun started to say, but didn't finish as Neptune pulled his hand away quickly and looked away. Neptune was having odd mixed feelings now. Skin contact was made between the two that they had never experienced before. What was he suppose to be feeling right now?

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head when Weiss threw you over the cliff?" Sun pressed on.

"No...It's fine, dude. What're we going to do now?" Neptune tried to avoid any further contact between them. He was here to explore the possibility of a relationship with a girl, not his best friend. Though it was interesting, he wasn't like that.

"I don't know. Wanna just go to the nightclub? I heard about this really great one downtown." Sun suggested, giving his friend a look that said 'please say yes'.

"Sounds pretty chill. Let's go." As soon as Neptune gave his okay, Sun practically rushed out of the restaurant, eager to get to the club as quickly as possible. Neptune tried his best to catch up to the monkey boy.

"You know, you could try waiting for me first!" Neptune yelled after Sun once they were a few minutes away from the restaurant. Sun shook his head and kept his pace the same.

"Nah dude, we'll get there faster if we run!" He had no intention of slowing down anyway, he liked to mess with Neptune. There was no one else around except for the two huntsmen-in-training rushing to their destination. Neptune had to keep his goggles from falling off his head.

Sun wasn't watching where he was stepping, and it soon became obvious. His foot clipped a crack in the cement and he started falling forward. In a last effort to save himself, he spun 180 degrees to face Neptune. It happened quicker than Neptune could comprehend and he smashed straight into Sun. The two fell on top of each other and landed on Sun. Before either of them could react and move, Neptune miscalculated how fast he hit Sun and once they fell, their faces connected and Suns lips met Neptune's. If only for a few brief seconds, the two were undoubtedly kissing. It was completely unintentional and cause both boys to blush heavily after pulling away. Neptune froze in place and his mind was running a thousand miles an hour. He couldn't think properly and just sat staring at his friend. Sun was equally frozen and unable to think. He was the first to speak.

"Well, uh, accidents happen?" Sun nervously said, chuckling to push aside what happened. Neptune quickly regain his bearings and crawled off of Sun, still blushing deeply and looking away. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Neptune, you all right? Look, it was just an accident." Sun picked himself up and offered to help Neptune to his feet. The blue-haired boy took Sun's hand and stood himself upright. It was a new feeling to both of them.

"I just...want to keep going. To the nightclub, yeah? Let's go. Slower this time." Neptune wouldn't make eye contact with Sun, but brushed himself off and waited for Sun to start walking.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Sun replied and continued walking with his friend to the club.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did Sun and Neptune ever tell you where they were going?" Scarlet questioned Sage as they returned to their own dorm room at Beacon Academy. The day was long and the two members of Team SSSN figured that their friends would have already been back at the room. Scarlet had thought wrong.

"No. They just took off, didn't they?" Sage answered back. He wasn't to concerned about the whereabouts of the others. Less people just meant he could sleep easier. He wouldn't have to put up with Sun's growing alcoholism and Neptune's constant complaining about stupid little things, usually girls.

"Looks like it. Anyway, I'm not concerned for them. They're big girls, they can look after themselves." Scarlet just settled on not trying to find them, he knew they couldn't possibly get into more trouble than they could handle by themselves. Besides, it's what they've been training for. A few thoughts formed in his head, but he just shook them aside.

"What are you saying, we just let them wander?" Sage subconsciously was saying while remove his white cloak. He felt no need to carry with him pajama clothing, so he simply slept shirtless. Scarlet on the other hand, slept in the same clothes he wore through the day. His teammates thought it was weird, but it's not like they could say anything considering they were all weird in some way.

"It's probably just Sun dragging Neptune along to find some more alcohol somewhere. He does that, you know. So let's just go ahead and get some sleep. Forget about them." Scarlet fell face forward onto his bed and pulled the rest of his body up. He was generally a positive person and never let something like a missing teammate ruin his fun. The four of them loved to party as much as they could and often went overboard with it. Scarlet was thinking about all the times they had pranked each other, nothing major, just minor things that they forgot about instantly. Which gave him a devious idea.

"Hey Sage, do we still have those water balloons in the closet?" Scarlet knew the answer as he asked it, making him feel ridiculous asking.

"Of course we do. Neptune said to never open the closet again." Sage responded, sitting on his bed shirtless while nonchalantly reading a book.

"That's such a Neptune thing to say." Scarlet noted as he got up and strolled over to the closet.

"I don't think whatever you're planning is going to work out the way you think it will." Sage didn't even have to look up from his book to know that Scarlet was plotting trouble.

"Chill, man. It'll be funny." Scarlet opened the closet and pulled out an open cardboard box with about fifty tiny deflated water balloons in it. He set the box on his bed and gathered the little scraps of rubber.

"If someone gets hurt, for instance you, I had no part in this." Sage added with a small sigh. Scarlet filled the little balloons one by one from the bathroom sink and admired his collection of rubber balls sitting in a neat stack on his bed. The next part of this idea involved him stuffing them under Neptune's mattress and pillow. The pirate set to work, carefully placing them so that they wouldn't pop or become too stressed. It wasn't long before each water-filled capsule was tucked and hidden. Scarlet stepped back and could barely tell that the bed was trapped. He proceeded to toss the box back into the closet and flopped back onto his bed.

"As much as I'd love to see the following chaos, I'm not gonna stick around." Sage told Scarlet with a hint of deliberate wonder in his voice. He couldn't help but smile before putting his book up and getting himself under the covers. He soon fell right asleep.

Scarlet's attention turned towards the clock on the wall that read past midnight. The other two still weren't back. Scarlet grumbled and pulled himself under his covers, laying his head on his pillow. His eyes remained opened and focused on nothing in particular. Either Sun and Neptune were having the greatest time of their lives or completely lost track of time. Or both. They would have called if they were in trouble. Another possibility was that they could be getting as wasted as some of the regulars at the Crowbar. Another one of Sun's favorite places to steal beverages. Whatever the situation was, it was keeping Scarlet from enjoying his clever little prank.

A few more minutes passed and the dorm room door opened a crack. Scarlet barely lifted his head to see what was happening. Sun poked his head into the room and took a quick look around before stepping fully into the room, Neptune was right behind him, keeping a short distance.

"Oh hey, look who's back." Scarlet murmured from his spot on his own bed.

"Eh shut up, we were having fun. And no, neither of us are drunk this time." Sun whispered harshly towards the pirate. Neptune slid into the room and closed the door behind him. Scarlet laid there and watched his teammates undress as he was used to seeing. Both Neptune and Sun were stripped to just their boxers and Scarlet, with nothing else to stare at, simply watched. He was only waiting for Neptune specifically to jump into his bed. Scarlet was going to have a wonderful laugh.

Sun slipped on his pajama clothes rather quickly and laid on his back in his own bed, staring up at the ceiling. Neptune was a little slower, lost in the thoughts of his time with Sun. The monkey boy had just shrugged off everything that had happened. It was so unlike him when it was something this big between the two of them. He finally finished dressing, and upon doing so thought he heard Scarlet snicker from behind his back. Neptune shook his head and turned towards his bed, flopping right onto it.

Mistakes were made and Neptune knew it instantly. Nearly every single balloon that was stashed under the mattress and pillow had burst immediately, soaking everything in the vicinity. Neptune was frozen still and wet from head to toe. Scarlet couldn't stop himself laughing while Sun jolted upright to see what the noise was.

"Scarlet what the hell?" Sun turned his full attention towards the redheaded pirate that was out of control.

"Oh my gosh that was hilarious! So worth the wait!" Scarlet managed to get out before turning himself around to face the wall, still giggling. Sun get up and dragged Neptune off of the drenched mess of blankets. The poor boy was shaking and shivering from the experience.

"Dude, take some extra clothes and use the bathroom to change. Don't worry about your bed, we'll fix it tomorrow." Sun told Nep with total concern in his voice. The monkey boy was trying his best to hold in a fit of laughter that wanted to escape but he couldn't in front of his friend like that. Neptune just nodded and slowly made his way to his belongings on the opposite wall. He scrounged through the pile until he collected various night garments, finally making his way to their shared bathroom.

Fifteen minutes passed and Scarlet was already asleep. Sun was waiting outside the bathroom door for Neptune. The doorknob turned and out stepped a much drier blue haired boy.

"Well Neptune, I'll leave the decision up to you. You can sleep on the floor without many blankets or you can, uh, sleep in my bed with me." Sun whispered nervously. Neptune noticed his tail twitching very slightly behind him as he said that.

"I don't see any problem with that second option. Besides, the floor sucks." Neptune whispered back, smiling a little. For some reason, the way Neptune spoke made Sun blush, but it was barely visible. His cheeks felt hot for a moment. He figured it must have surprised him that his friend spoke in such a seductive-like tone. Unintentionally, most likely.

Sun strode back to his bed and laid down on one side on his stomach, curling his tail up as it stuck up visibly. Neptune cautiously slid himself into the other side beside Sun. It felt awkward to lay with someone else, but at least it was better than the floor.

"Well, I had better get to sleep as soon as I can. No reason for us to stay up late, right?" Neptune chuckled a little to show a display of lightheartedness.

"Aw Nep, you're no fun. Tell me your life story, I'll listen." Sun poked some fun at the more uncomfortable of the two.

"Shut up, it was either your bed or the floor, and I don't want to back problems for a week!" Neptune harshly whispered in response.

"Ah, whatever. You do what you want." Sun's voice drifted a little as he turned his head away from Neptune. The blue-haired boy wasn't watching, but Sun was very slowly shifting his tail towards Neptune. Once the other boy was distracted, Sun poked Neptunes hand with his tail. It was a friendly gesture, but it made Neptune jump a little and almost scream.

"Right, just your tail! Don't scare me like that you dork." Neptune retaliated by flipping his hand to catch the tip of Sun's tail, not letting it go.

"Hey the tail is sensitive, don't you-" Sun started to say but was cut off when he felt Neptune start to rub the tip of his tail. It felt crazy good, and he knew it was one of the only places on his body he was super sensitive about. Neptune wouldn't stop rubbing it between his index finger and thumb. He thought he was just playing around.

Sun bit his lip as he felt the repercussion of the tail rubbing throughout his body. He wouldn't admit it to Neptune, but it was strangely turning him on. His mind wandered to his boxers where he felt himself hardening uncontrollably. His best friend was making him hard!

"Neptune, the tail...please?" Sun was motioning for him to stop. His 8" dick was stiff and fully erect, making him a tad uncomfortable. Neptune instantly stopped and pulled his hands away.

"Alright, gotcha man." He turned around and laid down, making himself comfortable on his side. Sun watched and waited until Neptune was finished moving around before lying down himself and facing away. They sat in silence for a while until Sun broke it.

"Sorry about everything today." He plainly apologized.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll try again tomorrow after class. It's no big deal." Neptune shrugged and subtly moved a little further away from his friend.

"If you want. Goodnight dude." Sun yawned and curled his tail around himself, forgetting about what Neptune had done to him. Then the two boys slowly fell asleep, each trying their best not to think about each other or what had happened that day.


	3. Chapter 3

When Neptune had woken up, he found himself nearly on the floor of their dorm. Sun had taken over most of the bed himself. Scarlet and Sage were both missing, as was their day clothes. Neptune rolled out of the bed and to his feet, looking back at the sleeping monkey on the bed. He was quite a heavy sleeper.

Neptune ignored Sun and went off to dress himself. He picked out his normal daily attire and tried to change quickly. He didn't want to get caught while undressed when Sun finally did wake up. His back was turned to the bed.

"Nice boxers." Neptune heard a voice behind him as he was pulling up his pants.

"Shut it!" Neptune felt his face turning red, fully dressing himself.

"What? It was just a compliment." Sun shrugged and laid his head back down.

"I'm going to go watch team RWBY practice fighting. What about you?" Neptune changed the mood with a question.

"Uh, me and Scarlet were suppose to practice for the tournament as well. He 'volunteered' to be my target, remember?" Sun announced proudly.

"Yeah, try practicing with someone who isn't even here." Neptune picked up his weapon which lay on the dresser.

"Well you're here. Let's turn me and Scarlet into team Sea Monkeys." Sun smirked, still somewhat buried under the covers of the bed.

"I'm not the one who's helping you practice, Sun. I'd rather not be a punching bag." Neptune pointed out, hoping to sneak away so he could watch the girls practice. Sun hopped out of bed and scurried over to Neptune.

"I don't mean practicing for the tournament, just hanging out. Come on, what are you gonna do all day besides be bored without me?" Sun prodded Neptune, while the blue-haired boy rolled his eyes in response to.

"You know what, just go and get dressed. I'll wait. Then we can go do whatever." Neptune leaned against the dresser and watched the monkey boy.

"About time you come to your senses!" Sun exclaimed, snatching his set of clothes and rushed into the bathroom. It only took a minute or so and he was ready.

"Are you sure you want to go out like that?" Neptune pointed at Sun's open-shirt style.

"What's wrong with it? Sun's out, guns out. I think it suits me." Sun smiled, showing off his chest. Neptune was much more accustomed to his academy-style attire, but it didn't bother him much as to what Sun wore.

The two boys headed out of the room and into the halls of the school. In the short amount of time they were at the school as exchange students, they hadn't been able to have time to memorize much of the layout. They only bothered to learn the simple necessities of the school grounds. The duo walked a familiar route while Neptune lead. He steered his friend towards where he knew team RWBY would be before they were suppose to be flown up to the stadium. The round had been momentarily halted due to how the fight with Yang had gone.

Sun and Neptune stopped outside of a small circular court with clearly marked sides opposite of each other. It was suppose to be a replica of the stadium in the sky, just miniaturized and without the changing playing fields. The duo saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake standing in a group and talking amongst each other. The court had a blue barrier made of light to separate the outside and inside. Nearby, there was a gate that led into the court which was wide open. Without thinking, Sun dashed for the gate and into the court to greet his friends. Neptune shook his head and slowly followed.

"Hey girls, how are you?" Sun surprised the three young huntresses-in-training with his sudden entrance and loud tone.

"Ah, don't do that!" Ruby shrieked, taking a large step backwards.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Doesn't your turn start soon?" Weiss questioned after recovering.

"Just thought I'd drop by and watch you all practice. They haven't ended the postponement just yet." Sun explained.

"Actually it was my idea we come and support you." Neptune took his place beside Sun.

"We were just about to begin. Would you guys mind stepping outside to watch?" Blake asked politely.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to get in your way." Sun started backing up, giving Blake a seductive wink. She didn't seem to notice.

Sun and Neptune exited the court, closing and locking the gate behind them. Outside of the court on the same side, there were multi-tiered sets of bleachers for anyone that wanted to watch. The pair took a seat beside each other on the first layer of seating. Immediately after Neptune sat down, he heard Sun snicker.

"Dude, you just sat on my tail." Sun whispered, making Neptune blush and stand up quickly. Sun pulled his tail out from under where Neptune had absentmindedly sat.

"What's so funny? I didn't see it before I sat down." Neptune got curious, watching Sun continue to giggle to himself.

"Oh, nothing. Just sit down and shut up." Sun turned away and tried to calm himself. Neptune just rolled his eyes and took his place beside his friend.

From inside the court, Ruby and Weiss were set up on one side while Blake took the opposite position. Nobody else was in the bleachers except for Sun and Neptune. The two eager young men watched the girls carefully, waiting for them to start. Ruby gave a brief countdown and the action started. The Iceflower duo launched projectiles at the faunus girl as she nimbly evaded each shot. Neptune was so glued to the fighting that he didn't noticed a furry appendage creep its way around his waist until it started to tighten itself. It was Sun's tail. Around his waist.

"Sun. Sun!" Neptune whispered aggressively, trying to get his friend's attention. Sun casually turned around to face Neptune. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Neptune started pointing to the tail wrapped around him.

"It's not hurting you, is it?" Sun asked timidly. Neptune shook his head.

"No, I mean, why is it around me?" Neptune was a little more harsh than he meant to sound, but Sun didn't mind.

"You know how guys sometimes wrap their arm around a girl while they watch a movie together?" Sun rhetorically asked, making eye contact with Neptune again and smiling deviously.

"What- okay, you know what? I'm not even going to question it." Neptune answered uneasily. He was unsettled by Sun's actions and words, but that only got him thinking.

"Why is he acting like this? He hasn't been the same since that weird encounter in the alleyway yesterday. What if...what if he likes me? No, that can't be it...but I mean if he does like me like that, I guess I kinda like him back." Neptune squirmed as Sun's tailed continued to surround his waist, basely trapping him to his seat. He didn't want to move, oddly enough. The more Sun's tail stayed where it was, the more he got used to it. He shrugged his thoughts away and tried to ignore it, refocusing his attention to the pretend fight still going on. His attention was only on the fight for about five seconds before Sun did something that nearly freaked Neptune out.

...Sun laid his head on Neptune's shoulder.

The blue haired boy felt his face getting hot. He didn't want to move, he couldn't even speak. He had no idea what Sun was doing, first with the tail and now this. He was frozen in shock. Sun on the other hand, failed to notice anything wrong with the situation. He continued to lay his head on Neptune and watch the fighting.

Neptune very slowly raised his arms in alarm, trying not to disturb Sun. The faunus boy instantly pulled his head up and looked at Neptune.

"Um...I'm not sure how to react. Like, at all." Neptune bluntly pointed out, sitting there with his arms just slightly raised.

"Is there really any need to react?" Sun asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, I'm not sure how I feel about all this. You've been acting differently around me." Neptune replied.

"Acting differently? I'm trying to help you forget about Weiss. I'm your friend." Sun completely missed the point Neptune was trying to get across.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. I didn't say to stop. I just said-" Neptune tried to calm the situation, but Sun had a different idea.

"I know what you said. If you don't want my help, you could've just said so and I would have stopped." Sun pulled his tail away and crossed his arms tightly.

"I didn't say that I didn't want your help!" Neptune defended. He could feel tension rising, but he completely forgot about the girls in front of them. The practice fighting had stopped and now the three members of team RWBY stood and watched the argument.

"Neptune, actions don't lie. If you're uncomfortable with me being around you, all you had to do was tell me." Sun finished abruptly, standing up quickly and storming away from the court. Neptune rose to his feet but didn't move. He simply watched his angered friend walk off. Ruby was the first to exit the court and reach Neptune's side, followed by Weiss and Blake. All of a sudden, Neptune felt terrible about himself. He had no clue what he had just done, or why.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was short and sweet, but the next one is the final and I'm setting up a lot for a big finish.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"What…just happened." Neptune stared off into space as he tried to understand what Sun had just done. A temporary lapse in comprehension, that was all. His vision blurred slightly and he found it hard to stand by himself. He might have collapsed if Blake hadn't put herself between him and the ground.

"Oh great, what did you do this time?" Weiss tried to question as soon as she rushed to Blake's side. She was answered with a swift but harmless jolt from Ruby's elbow. From there, she became silent.

Without fully thinking and acting on impulse, Neptune ran after Sun. He didn't know what else to do. He left the girls behind to chase after his friend. After a few hundred feet, Neptune lost sight of Sun and had to improvise. He racked his head of places the monkey faunus would go when he felt hurt or upset. It wouldn't be around a lot of people, or really hardly anyone. Sun was a person who liked to keep his feelings to himself. The first place Neptune thought of was the dorm room. In an instant, he rushed inside the building and up the stairs. He didn't know why he was rushing himself, but he just did. He was lost for words, thinking only of Sun.

"What the hell is his problem? I don't even remember what I said or did...oh man…" Neptune thought to himself before reaching the door to his dorm. Fumbling with his scroll, he quickly unlocked it and slowly stepped inside.

"...Sun? Buddy?" Neptune looked around. The room was void of life. The next thing Neptune did was dial up a group call with Sage and Scarlet. His scroll started ringing and all Neptune could do was lean against the door frame, sliding down to the floor.

"Come on you idiots, pick up…!" Neptune whispered violently to himself, hoping his words would magically reach his teammates.

Nothing.

"Where even are those guys anyway?" Neptune picked himself up, thumbing his way to call Sun. But he hesitated, staring at the picture of Sun on his scroll. The golden-headed boy was smiling, almost seemingly happy to be on Neptune's scroll as a picture imprint. It was unmoving, yet still retained a life of energy. Neptune closed his scroll and put it away, thinking of a new plan.

"Alright, dude, where are you hiding…" Neptune walked through the hallway, trying his best to remember the places Sun would likely go. There was the dorm room, the courts, the roof, or…

"You're in the Janitor's closet, aren't you?" Neptune asked out loud to no one in particular, circling his way back to a tucked away closet down a dark hallway in the corner of the current floor. Neptune found the small hall leading to the sad looking wooden door.

"Well, this certainly fits the mood." Neptune whispered to himself, placing a hand on the door handle. He paused for a few seconds, hearing a slight shuffle against the back wall of the closet, confirming to Neptune that Sun was indeed behind the door. The curious boy very slowly opened the door just enough to slide himself into the closet area.

"Why are you here?" Sun was sitting on the floor against the back wall with his head down and his knees tucked up. He spoke softly without raising his head, wanting Neptune to just leave. But instead of leaving or speaking, Neptune sat down beside sun, leaning up against the wall and watching his unmoving friend.

"Well, it's because I care about you, dude. You just ran off. I didn't know what to do." He finally answered the lingering question. Sun was silent for a while, trying to process Neptune's words.

"I think I know why I've been so protective of you recently, Nep." Sun picked his words carefully. Neptune, ever so studious, had to think for a moment of Sun's actions. Taking him out for dinner the previous, taking him to the nightclub, offering his bed, wanting to go with to the courts to watch team RWBY. All things Sun had done for Neptune.

"Why's that? I thought it was just you being a good friend?" Neptune asked in a hushed but calming voice."

"No, no. It's more than just that. I mean, yeah, we're real good friends and all, but…" Sun raised his head a little, struggling to find the right way to describe how he felt. Neptune moved himself closer to Sun, encouraging the monkey boy to use his words.

"I thought it was about Weiss and you. But it's not. The reason I've so nice and all to you is because of how Blake has been acting towards me. All this time I thought it was about you but it was really about me. I guess, I kinda tried to replace Blake with you." Sun looked away, keeping his head low. Neptune had never seen Sun so moody like this. He was reluctant at first, but ultimately decided to put his arm around Sun to comfort him more.

"It's alright, trust me. You want me to be your, um, cat faunus girlfriend, then I'll be that for you. Okay that sounded really weird out loud." Neptune added the last part to lighten to mood a bit, which seemed to work out the way he wanted. Sun looked back at Neptune and tried his best to give a warm smile. The two of them sat together in a certain kind of silence they felt they deserved. Neither of them wanted to move, Neptune especially wanted to wait until Sun was feeling better. He simply didn't know what else to say to ease Sun's mind any more. He tilted his head to look over at Sun. The boy was sitting with his head held up, staring off into nowhere. Neptune took that as a good sign.

"You ready to get up?" The blue haired boy slowly rose to his feet and extended a hand down towards Sun.

"Yeah, dude. Let's go." Was the response. Their hands met and Sun was pulled to his feet as well. Neptune nodded and used his free hand to push the door open. They were greeted by the empty kindness of the hallway. Then with a newfound sense of pride for each other and a very bright idea of the future ahead, they walked to their dorm room. Together.


End file.
